Gwiezdne wojny: część VI - Powrót Jedi
Gwiezdne wojny, część VI: Powrót Jedi (ang. Star Wars, Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) – chronologicznie szósta część sagi Gwiezdne wojny, powstała jako trzecia w 1983 roku. Film skupia się na ostatecznej rozgrywce między Lukiem Skywalkerem i Darthem Vaderem a także finałowej bitwie między Rebelią i Imperium. Reżyserem tej części był Richard Marquand, a występują w niej m.in. Mark Hamill (Luke), Carrie Fisher (Leia), Harrison Ford (Han Solo), Billy Dee Williams(Lando Calrissian), David Prowse(Darth Vader) czy Ian McDiarmid(Palpatine) Fabuła Jest rok 4 ABY. Minął rok od wydarzeń z Imperium Kontratakuje i cztery lata od wydarzeń z Nowej Nadziei. Luke Skywalker ma nowy, zielony miecz i jest już doświadczonym rycerzem Jedi, jednak twierdzi, że wiele jeszcze przed nim. Zmienił się on także przez rok, gdyż stał się bardziej spokojny, mądry i odpowiedzialny. Lando i Chewbacca odnajdują kryjówkę Jabby i z pomocą Luke'a, Lei i droidów uwalniają Hana Solo, zabijając przy tym Hutta. Luke leci na Dagobah, kontynuować szkolenie, lecz Yoda mówi mu, iż jest on już wystarczająco wyszkolony oraz, że jest jeszcze drugi Skywalker zdolny pokonać Imperium (jest nim Leia, która jak się okazuje jest siostrą Luke'a). Po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania – umiera w wieku 900 lat. Luke zostaje sam, będąc zarazem najpotężniejszym żyjącym Jedi w całej galaktyce. Skywalker wraca do bazy, gdzie okazuje się, że Imperium buduje nową Gwiazdę Śmierci, a ostatni etap budowy nadzoruje sam Imperator. Flota rebeliantów z Mon Monthmą, admirałem Ackbarem i Lando Calrissianem na czele rusza, by przypuścić atak na stację bojową, lecz okazuje się, że jest ona chroniona przez pole siłowe, emitowane z księżyca Endor. Luke, Han i Leia lecą więc tam, by zniszczyć osłonę, jednak, gdy przelatują w pobliżu Gwiazdy Śmierci, Vader wyczuwa obecność Luke'a i wysyła szturmowców do obrony Endoru. Jednak po stronie rebelii stają Ewoki – niskie istoty, zamieszkujące księżyc. Rozpoczyna się bitwa o Endor. Skywalker postanawia polecieć na stację kosmiczną i spróbować obudzić w ojcu (Vader) uśpione dobro. Gdy już dociera na miejsce, a jego plan się nie powodzi, rozpoczynają oni walkę na miecze świetlne, w której Lord Vader traci dłoń. Następnie Luke walczy z Imperatorem, który próbuje go przeciągnąć na Ciemną Stronę. Gdy młody rycerz Jedi odmawia, ten torturuje go błyskawicami mocy. Skywalker błaga ojca o pomoc, nazywając go Anakinem. Han i Leia wraz z droidami walcząc, wdzierają się do stacji kontrolnej i wyłączają pole ochronne Gwiazdy Śmierci. Flota rozpoczyna atak. Tymczasem Imperator postanawia torturować Luke'a tak długo, dopóki ten nie umrze. Skywalker jest już bliski śmierci. Widząc to, Vader odnajduje w sobie ojcowskie uczucia, wpychając Imperatora do szybu wentylacyjnego. Ten jednak przed śmiercią wystrzeliwuje w niego błyskawice i uszkadza system, który podtrzymuje go przy życiu. Dopełniło się: Anakin Skywalker wrócił na Jasną Stronę Mocy. Wiedział, że umrze. Poprosił syna o zdjęcie mu maski i hełmu. Luke zdejmuje ojcu maskę i ujawnia zdeformowaną, pozbawioną owłosienia, pokrytą bliznami, bladą głowę. Anakin prosi syna o wybaczenie i umiera. Skywalker odlatuje z ciałem ojca. Gwiazda Śmierci zostaje zniszczona, Imperium upada. Luke natomiast wraca na Endor, gdzie pali ciało ojca, zgodnie z tradycją Jedi. Od teraz młody Skywalker może nazywać się Najwyższym Mistrzem Jedi. Rozpoczyna się huczne przyjęcie z okazji zwycięstwa nad Imperium. W ostatniej scenie widzimy, jak wpatrującemu się w nocne niebo Luke'owi ukazują się duchy Obi-Wana "Bena" Kenobiego, Yody i Anakina, co jest dowodem na jego ostateczne złączenie z Mocą. Budowa drugiej Gwiazdy Śmierci dobiega końca. Siły rebeliantów przygotowują się do starcia z Imperium. Luke i Leia udają się na Tatooine, by uwolnić Hana Solo zamrożonego w karbonicie. Luke powraca na Dagobah, żeby pod okiem Yody zakończyć naukę. Szpiedzy rebeliantów odkrywają umiejscowienie Gwiazdy Śmierci, którą chroni pole siłowe księżyca Endor. Buntownicy postanawiają podzielić się na dwa oddziały. Jeden ma przeprowadzić akcję dywersyjną na Endorze. Drugi uderzy w serce Imperium. Luke przeczuwa, że czeka go spotkanie z Lordem Vaderem a Mistrz Yoda umiera.Luke stacza z ojcem walkę na śmierć i życie. W starej wersji filmu, na końcu, kiedy pojawiają się duchy Obi-Wana, Anakina Skywalkera i Yody, Anakin wygląda jak starzec, a w odnowionej wersji jego wygląd to Anakin Skywalker z III części filmu – Zemsta Sithów. Obsada Błędy w filmie * Kiedy Hana Solo zamrażano w karbonicie w "Imperium kontratakuje", miał na sobie zupełnie inną koszulę, niż po rozmrożeniu w "Powrocie Jedi". * Kiedy Chewie (Peter Mayhew) zostaje przyprowadzony przed oblicze Jabby w jego pałacu, Hutt wścieka się i przewraca C-3PO (Anthony Daniels). Kiedy ten wstaje, cała jego złota pokrywa ubrudzona jest szlamem. Natomiast w kolejnym ujęciu droid jest idealnie czysty. * W "Powrocie Jedi" Han nie może porozumieć się z Jabbą bez tłumaczenia C-3PO. Ale w "Nowej nadziei" porozumiewał się z nim bezproblemowo. * Podczas bitwy o Endor Leia (Carrie Fisher) zostaje postrzelona w ramię. Jednak później, kiedy Han (Harrison Ford) opatruje jej rękę, ramię wcale nie wygląda na uszkodzone. * Kiedy Imperator (Ian McDiarmid) razi Luke'a (Mark Hamill) błyskawicami z dłoni, widoczne są ujęcia Vadera (David Prowse). W każdym kolejnym ujęciu jego maska jest na przemian ubrudzona lub wypolerowana na błysk. * Kiedy Luke (Mark Hamill) niszczy Bobie Fettowi (Jeremy Bulloch) jego broń, można zauważyć, że odcięta część odpada od reszty, zanim ostrze miecza jej dosięgnie. * Antenka na hełmie Boba Fett (Jeremy Bulloch), w zależności od ujęcia, przemieszcza się z jednej strony hełmu na drugą. * Włosy Hana Solo (Harrison Ford) są krótsze po odmrożeniu go z karbonitu, niż przed zamrożeniem. * Podczas sceny wybuchu generatora na Endorze, w pewnym momencie zauważyć można dziwny refleks na twarzy Hana Solo (Harrison Ford). Refleks ten pochodzi od szyby pleksiglasowej ustawionej w celu ochrony aktorów. * Podczas finałowej bitwy o Gwiazdę Śmierci, admirał Ackbar (person=90752Timothy M. Rose/person) zwraca się do innych pilotów-rebeliantów, aby natychmiast zabrali flotę z pobliża Gwiazdy Śmierci. Jednak kiedy wypowiada te słowa, jego usta nie poruszają się. * Kiedy Luke używa Mocy, aby pokazać Ewokom, że C-3PO jest potężną istotą, R2-D2 jest raz związany, a raz nie. * Insygnia Lando Calrissiana (Billy Dee Williams) przemieszczają się podczas odprawy przed misją na Endorze z jednej strony jego stroju, na drugą. * Kiedy Han (Harrison Ford) rzuca w oficera Imperium pewnym przedmiotem podczas akcji w bunkrze na Endorze można zauważyć, że oficer ten spada za barierkę, zanim jeszcze dosięgnie go ów przedmiot. * W scenie pościgu na śmigaczach na Endorze jest ujęcie ukazujące Luke'a (Mark Hamill) siedzącego na swym śmigaczu od przodu. W pewnym momencie zauważyć można, iż czarna rękawica, którą Luke miał na prawej dłoni, w tajemniczy sposób przemieszcza się na lewą dłoń. * Kiedy Luke (Mark Hamill) ucina dłoń Vaderowi (David Prowse) zauważyć można małe urządzenie pirotechniczne zamontowane z tyłu ręki Vadera, które miało wytworzyć iskry sypiące się z odciętej dłoni. * Podczas strzelaniny nad paszczą Sarlacca na pustyni na Tatooine, Han (Harrison Ford) spada z maszyny zwanej "skiffem" nogami do dołu. Jednak kolejne ujęcie pokazuje, że Han spada głową w dół. * Kiedy Luke (Mark Hamill) zabija Rancora, przed Jabbą zostaje postawiony Han Solo (Harrison Ford). Pyta: "Gdzie jest Leia?", odpowiedź pada: "Jestem tutaj". Jednak usta Carrie Fisher nie poruszają się, a głos z pewnością nie należy do niej. * Pozycja twarzy Hana Solo (Harrison Ford) podczas rozmowy, skąd Luke (Mark Hamill) zna tę pustynię odwraca się w stronę Skywalkera niechronologicznie pomiędzy ujęciami. * Kiedy Leia mówi Hanowi, że Luke jest jej bratem i go całuje, jej ręka dwukrotnie znika z szyi Hana. Kiedy Han oddaje pocałunek w zaskoczeniu, jego dłoń znika z twarzy Lei pomiędzy ujęciami. * Kiedy Luke przeskakuje z jednej krawędzi jamy na drugą, widzimy dziwny miecz świetlny w jego dłoni. Jest mniejszy o 2/3 od normalnego i nie świeci. * Podczas walki powietrznej na Endorze bombowiec Tie "magicznie" pojawia się w kadrze w samym środku przy Sokole Millenium. * Podczas walki o księżyc Endoru trzy bombowce TIE znikają, by pojawić się przy okrążaniu Gwiazdy Śmierci kilka chwil później. * Kiedy Han pojawia się na Endorze, słychać jak mówi, by Chewie leciał ostrożnie. Słowa te słyszymy wcześniej, niż Solo zaczyna poruszać ustami. * Kiedy Luke (Mark Hamill) spotyka się z Imperatorem (Ian McDiarmid), chce go ugodzić mieczem świetlnym. W rezultacie widzimy, że miecz Skywalkera krzyżuje się z mieczem Vadera (David Prowse) odwrotnie, niż wynikałoby to z kontekstu. Czerwony miecz na górze skrzyżowania świadczyć by mógł, że to Luke chroni Imperatora przed Vaderem. * Za każdym razem, kiedy kamera zwraca się w stronę tronu Imperatora (Ian McDiarmid), gwiazdy za oknem są w tej samej pozycji. * Kiedy Luke (Mark Hamill) zeskakuje z motoru podczas walki widać wyraźnie, że ląduje na ustawionych koło niego poduszkach. * Kiedy Leia (Carrie Fisher) celuje w pokład pojazdu Jabby, Luke (Mark Hamill) woła ją, by się pośpieszyła. Jego usta jednak się nie poruszają. * Kiedy Vader (David Prowse, James Earl Jones) ratuje Luke'a (Mark Hamill) i obydwaj są w hangarze, na policzku młodego Skywalkera pojawia się łza. Podczas zbliżenia jednak jej już nie widać. * Kiedy C-3PO podąża po schodach pałacu Jabby, nie towarzyszy mu R2-D2. Pojawia się na schodach w połowie drogi, kilka ujęć później. * Kiedy Luke (Mark Hamill) mówi Lei (Carrie Fisher), iż Vader (David Prowse, James Earl Jones) jest jego ojcem, stwierdza, że potrafi wyczuć jego obecność na Endorze. Prom Vadera pojawia się na planecie dopiero w następnym ujęciu. * Kiedy Luke mówi Lei, których nieprzyjaciół zaatakuje będąc na ścigaczu, słyszymy słowa, ale jego usta nie poruszają się. * Zaraz po zdjęciu maski Vader (James Earl Jones, David Prowse) głośno oddycha i wypowiada swój monolog w tym samym czasie. * W jednej ze scen, podczas ratowania Hana Solo, u Carrie Fisher można zauważyć znamię na plecach. Miejsce kręcenia * Scena pogrzebu Dartha Vadera (David Prowse, James Earl Jones) została nakręcona na jednym ze wzgórz otaczających Ranczo Skywalkera należące do George'a Lucasa. * Scena na barce Jabby oraz komnata w pałacu Jabby została nakręcona w Yumie (Arizona, USA). * Jest to jedyna część trylogii, do której sceny plenerowe kręcone były w Ameryce. * Walka na Endor została nakręcona w kalifornijskich lasach. * Dźwięki kroków Dartha Vadera zostały nagrane w podziemiach Golden Gate Bridge. * Film kręcono w Borehamwood (Anglia, Wielka Brytania), Crescent City, Smith River, San Rafael, Parku Narodowym Redwood, Parku Narodowym Doliny Śmierci i Dolinie Buttercup (Kalifornia, USA) oraz na pustyni Yuma (Arizona, USA). Nagrody Film zdobył Oscara specjalnego za efekty specjalne. Był poza tym nominowany w kategoriach Najlepsza Muzyka, Najlepsza Scenografia, Najlepszy Dźwięk i Najlepszy Montaż Dźwięku. Ciekawostki * Wśród osób typowanych na reżysera "Powrotu Jedi" był sam David Cronenberg. * Pierwotnie Ewokiem, który miał znaleźć Leię na Endorze, miał być Paploo - wcielał się w niego Kenny Baker, odtwarzający również postać R2-D2. Jednak aktor dostał zatrucia pokarmowego w dniu, kiedy miały być kręcone sceny z Ewokiem Paploo. Tak więc odnalezienie Lei przypadło Warwickowi Davisowi grającemu Ewoka Wicketa. * David Lynch miał szansę wyreżyserowania filmu. On jednak odrzucił propozycję, twierdząc, że to "robota dla Lucasa". * Producent Robert Watts miał zagrać generała Veersa. Julian Gloverostatecznie otrzymał rolę. * Lucas chciał by Imperatora zagrał Ian McDiarmid. Pomysł nie spodobał się Marquandowi. Aktor zagrał jednak w tym filmie, oraz trzech pierwszych częściach na prośbę Lucasa. * Pierwszym wyborem George Lucasa do wyreżyserowania filmu był Steven Spielberg. * Sydney Greenstreet został użyty jako jeden z modeli Jabby. * W "Powrocie Jedi" rolę Vadera łącznie zagrało aż czterech aktorów. W pierwszej połowie filmu Vadera grał David Prowse, a James Earl Jonespodkładał głos. W scenie finałowej walki na miecze świetlne w jego postać wcielił się kaskader Bob Anderson. Z kolei Lorda bez maski zagrał Sebastian Shaw. * Michael Carter, wcielający się w postać Biba Fortuny, każdorazowo przed rozpoczęciem zdjęć przeżywał ogromne katusze związane z nakładaniem charakteryzacji. Podczas pierwszego przekształcania w postać służącego Jabby, aktor spędził blisko osiem godzin w charakteryzatorni. Pod koniec zdjęć specjaliście od make-upu udało się ten czas skrócić do 58 minut. Natomiast ściąganie charakteryzacji trwało tylko 25 minut. * Śmierć Jabby Hutta jest inspirowana śmiercią jednego z bohaterów "Ojca chrzestnego", który umiera poprzez uduszenie struną od fortepianu. * W celu zachowania tajemnicy o kręceniu "Powrotu Jedi", ekipa ogłaszała wszędzie, że kręci niskobudżetowy film pod tytułem "Blue Harvest". * Film w pierwotnej wersji miał zawierać scenę ogromnej burzy piaskowej, z którą bohaterowie muszą zmierzyć się po ucieczce ze statku Jabby. Była to pierwsza scena, jaką planowano nakręcić do "Powrotu Jedi". Jednak Lucasnakazał ją usunąć, twierdząc, że nie wnosi ona nic do fabuły filmu oraz jest zbyt kosztowna w realizacji. * W odświeżonej wersji filmu, która ukazała się na DVD w 2004 roku, w scenie, kiedy duchy Anakina, Yody i Kenobiego ukazują się na przyjęciu Ewoków, zamiast aktora Sebastiana Shawa, grającego starego Skywalkera, cyfrowo domontowano postać Haydena Christensena, wcielającego się w tę postać w "Ataku klonów" i "Zemście Sithów". Jednak w czołówce wymieniony jest Sebastian Shaw. * Anthony Daniels, grający C-3PO, podczas kręcenia filmu każdorazowo mógł mieć na sobie swój kostium tylko przez około 10 minut. Reżyser nie chciał w ten sposób dopuścić do udarów słonecznych, jakich Daniels doznał podczas prac nad poprzednimi częściami Gwiezdnych Wojen. * Wszystkie sceny z Sokołem Millenium zostały nakręcone z udziałem jego miniaturowego modelu. Pełnowymiarowy model, który został użyty we wcześniejszych częściach, "zagrał" w jednej scenie, którą i tak odrzucono podczas montażu. Była to scena burzy piaskowej na Tatooine. * Miecz świetlny, którym w filmie posługuje się Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill), to jedna z replik miecza Obi-Wana Kenobiego (Alec Guinness) użytej w "Gwiezdnych Wojnach: Część IV - Nowa nadzieja". * W 2001 r. Darth Vader zajął 2. miejsce w plebiscycie ogłoszonym na stronie www.only-movies.com na czarny charakter wszech czasów. Wygrał Hannibal Lecter ("Milczenie owiec" i "Hannibal"). W głosowaniu wzięło udział 17 tys. osób. * E-wingi rebeliantów miały początkowo niebieskie skrzydła. Zmieniono je na czerwone, aby zminimalizować problem realizacji efektów specjalnych, kiedy sekwencje są nakładane na niebieski ekran. * Język, jakim posługuje się Jabba, został zainspirowany narzeczem Indian Keczua. Kwestie wypowiada w filmie lingwista Larry Ward. * Odgłosy wydawane przez Rancora w pałacu Jabby to zniekształcone dźwięki szczekania i warczenia jamnika. * Caroline Blakiston (Mon Mothma) musiała dwukrotnie zagrać i odtworzyć swoje dialogi. Odkryto bowiem, że jej osobisty mikrofon wychwycił dźwięki świergolących na dachu studia nagraniowego gołębi. * Grający Imperatora Ian McDiarmid i odtwarzający rolę Dartha Vadera David Prowse nigdy nie spotkali się na planie. W scenach konfrontacji obu bohaterów Vadera grał bowiem Bob Anderson. * Za miecz Vadera posłużył przerobiony odpowiednio miecz świetlny Luke'a Skywalkera z poprzednich części. Broń Dartha bowiem na przemian pomiędzy filmami gubiła się lub była kradziona. * Wnętrze pałacu Jabby przypomina knajpę na Mos Eisley, gdzie w "Nowej Nadziei" poznajemy Hana Solo. Jest to celowy zabieg, wykonany jednak z trochę większym rozmachem ze względu na większe dotacje finansowe. * Dźwięki poruszającego się na tronie Jabby stworzył dźwiękowiec Ben Burtt za pomocą pocierania miękkiego sera i dłoni o tarkę. * Sześć osób jednocześnie pracowało nad animacją ruchów Jabby. * Inspiracją dla chodu AT-AT były oglądane na kanałach przyrodniczych słonie. * Zmiana koloru miecza świetlnego Luke'a z niebieskiego na zielony powstała, by uniknąć dodatkowych efektów specjalnych podczas walki na pustyni. * Lando posiada czarną rękawiczkę na ręce tylko w ujęciach z bliska, podczas walki o niewpadnięcie do jamy Sarlacca. * Pierwotnie film miał być dłuższy o jedną scenę - ślubu Lei i Hana Solo. * Wśród przybyszy z obcych planet w pałacu Jabby są takie, które noszą imiona:"Klaatu," "Barada" i "Nikto". Nadane zostały im po komendach , wydawanych robotowi Gordowi w filmie "The Day the Earth Stood Still "(1951). Stworzenia nie są wymienione po imieniu przez cały VI epizod, nie mają też żadnych kwestii do wypowiedzenia. * Chrapliwy głos Vadera, który słyszymy po scenie zgładzenia Imperatora miał być dźwiękiem, który słyszymy po raz pierwszy, poznając postać w epizodzie IV. Ścieżka z nagraniem głosu była nagrana wcześniej i wykorzystana dopiero w "Powrocie Jedi". * Alternatywne zakończenie zostało nakręcone do filmu, ale nigdy nie ujrzało światła dziennego. * Podczas kręcenia filmu Anthony Daniels doszedł do perfekcji w zakładaniu stroju C-3PO. Zajmowało mu to nie mniej niż 10 minut. * W 3 scenach C-3PO był grany przez Chrisa Parsonsa. * Pogrzeb Dartha Vadera został dodany praktycznie przy zakończeniu kręcenia filmu. * Usunięta scena burzy piaskowej została nakręcona pierwszego dnia. * Pierwotnie film miał nazywać sie "Zemsta Jedi". Tytuł zmieniono na kilka tygodni przed premierą. Filmy Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Gwiezdne Wojny Kategoria:Filmowe uniwersum